The Circus is Back in Town
by CherryTreeVampire
Summary: Garu is a very talented type walker who belonged to the traveling circus. Pucca was a small town waitress who had lived in Sooga all her life. What happens when these two worlds meet? One shot


A/N: :D Hey there! Here's a one shot about Garu and Pucca. Sorry, I'm having some major writers block lately and this was stuck in my head for AGES. But please read, review and spread positivity!

He was a type rope walked, and a ninja. One of the best in fact. He could do flips, stand on his hands, on the rope, blind folded, and sometimes on fire. He could sword fight, clone himself, hit a bullseye with a ninja star from a hundred meters away, backwards. He was fearless, brave, handsome, strong, and very talented.

So why was it whenever he talked to the sweet Sooga girl, he felt his knees weaken and his heart race?

She was just a waitress when the circus came to the small village of Sooga. She was sweet, kind, smart, light on her feet, and very quick with the orders. She could deliver the order in under a minute, two hundred kilometers away from the small diner.

So why was it she stalled on her words whenever she talked to the kind ninja?

"Pucca!" Ching called for her best friend as she entered the noodle diner. Pucca turned around and smiled at her. "Yes Ching?" Ching was waving around a paper. "The circus is back in town, and I have three tickets for you, me, and Abyo."

Pucca smiled and shook her head. "Aren't we a little old for the circus?" "Oh c'mon. We're only twenty two. And this is the most hardcore circus there is! Circus X-treme."

Pucca looked at the poster. A girl dancing with ribbons hanging from the roof, a trainer being attacked by a lion, a man swallowing swords, and type walker on fire. "Looks interesting. When is it?" "This Saturday!" Pucca paused for a second then gazed up at her friends sweet face.

"Fine. I'll go." Ching squealed and embraced her close friend. "Thank you! I'll go and tell Abyo right now!" Pucca chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Pucca! Order for table seven!" Her uncle, the co-owner of the family diner, called. "Right away!"

She grabbed the bowl and hurried to said table. "Here you go sir! Enjoy your meal!" She glanced at the man at the table. He was no older than twenty five, with burn marks in his cheek and arm. He was handsome, with a strong chin, big grey eyes, a sweet smile, and black hair that looked to be a little burnt.

"Thank you." He said. His voice was deep and honey like. Pucca smiled then skipped back to taking orders in her usual way. The young man, named Garu, watched her as she did.

"She's pretty." He thought with a small smile. She had long black hair tied in two buns, pale porcelain skin, narrow baby blue eyes, and a feminine shape. He shook his head. "I would never have a chance." He mumbled to himself.

I mean, why would a small town waitress fall for a circus freak?

"It's going to be great!" Ching smiled as she held Abyo's hand. Pucca smiled at her two dearest friends together. "Yeah, I can't wait!" Abyo laughed. They enter the large tent with the sign "Warning! Intense and dangerous moments, if you can't handle it, don't bother- well, unless you have a bucket handy."

Pucca chuckled and took a sip of her soda. They all took a seat in the front row. "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Circus X-treme!" Everyone cheered and whistled as the ring leader announced it. "To start off, for the ladies, we have the death defying type walker!" Girls aging fifteen to thirty cheered.

The same young man who was at the table seven, walked out of a door wearing a black jacket, a black T-shirt with a red heart on it, red biker gloves and dark ripped jeans with black shoes. His hair was slicked back and his burn marks were covered with stage make up.

He threw his hands up, causing the women to scream and cheer once more. "Go ahead Garu, show us what you've got." He nodded and swiftly climbed up the ladder. "Hmmm let's blind fold him." The ring leader said into the microphone.

Quiet chattering went around the tent. A female assistant walked out with his signature red blind fold and wrapped it around his eyes. "Not dangerous enough. Pour the petrol!" A bucket tipped over and poured the flammable liquid on to the rope.

"Hmmm let's 'heat up' this situation, shall we?" Another assistant took a match out and set the rope into flames. "Now it's getting interesting." Abyo mumbled.

Garu stepped on to the rope without hesitation. "Oh, did I forget to mention the rope is thirty meters up in the air?" Gasps, screams and shout were heard all over the place. Garu walked confidently and surely on the rope.

The, when he was halfway to the other side, he stopped. He bent over and grabbed the flaming rope with his hands and lifted his legs over his head. He then continued the same pace.

"I don't think that rope's gonna last very long..." The ring leader mumbled. And like he predicted, the rope snapped. But Garu, completely unfazed, holds on to the rope as it swings back and forth, causing chaos in the crowd. He started pulling himself up, ignoring the burning pain on his hands.

Finally, he stood on the other side and an assistant took the blind fold off. Everyone cheered and hollered. "Thank you, for your amazing act! Now, the lovely and talented, Ring Ring the Ribbon dancer!" The spotlight fell on to the young woman hanging onto ribbons tied to the roof.

But Pucca noticed something. In the shadow, medics ran towards Garu, who just climbed down, and carried him away. "I'll be right back." She mumbled to her friends and ran out of the tent, where they took Garu.

She peeked out of the doorway and saw him. He was shirtless and his make up was removed. Burn marks covered his side and arms. "Oh Garu, what you'd do to please a crowd." He chuckled at the medic. "You know me. Danger is just another part of the job."

He was so calm and laid back, it surprised Pucca. The medic chuckled and took bandages out of a box. He was about thirty and Pucca could see a ring on his left hand. "Stand up." Garu winced as he did.

He wrapped the bandage around his stomach, arms, leg, and head. "You'll be fine if you get some rest. Don't strain yourself, okay?" Garu sighed and nodded. The medic packed his bag and left him sitting there in the moon light.

He put on his T-shirt and walked to the trailers. Pucca followed as he did. Garu dashed into his trailer and changed into his ninja suit and grabbed his sword. He then ran towards the forest, with the waitress behind him.

He was faster then she had expected, but nothing compared to her. His every move were quick, planned and confident. "Has he been here before?" Pucca thought. She followed him to the lake.

He took his hood off and smiled at the beautiful sight of the still water in the moonlight. He sat down on to the soft sand and sighed. He heard a rustle behind him and he turned around to see the beautiful waitress. "Oh, is this your land?" He asked calmly. "Oh no no. I was just on a midnight run." She lied.

He smiled. "Well that makes two of us." Pucca walked next to the man she didn't even know. "May I sit here?" He nodded. "My name is Pucca." She said after a few minutes of silents. He smiled. "That's a nice name. I'm Garu, nice to meet you."

Pucca giggled a little bit. "I saw your type rope act today. You are amazing." She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her chilly legs. Garu chuckled and smoothed his hair. "Thanks. I've been practicing that for months now."

The both gazed at the water. 'Why am I talking to him? No, why is it so easy to talk to him?' Pucca asked herself. "So, when did you get into the whole circus thing?" She asked. "

Garu chuckled and smoothed his hair. "Everyone asks that." He sighed. "Well, my dad was a ninja and he taught me everything he knew. And there's my mother who was a kimono dancer, who taught me balance, and grace. Put them two together, there's me. This guy saw me doing all kinds of tricks then offered me a spot in the circus and my dad too."

Pucca listened with excitement as he kept on about his father, watching his hands move as he did. His eyes sparkled and his rather handsome smile never left his lips.

He gazed down at her and laughed. "I'm probably boring you." Pucca frantically shook her head. "Not at all! I just- You're so happy when you talk about your father." He smirked.

"Well, what about you?" Pucca stared at the sand. "I never knew my father, but my mother was an amazing woman. She was caring, honest and generous. But unfortunately she passed away of a unknown disease six years ago. I had to come here to live with my three very kind uncles and work here at their family diner."

There was a short silence, before Garu looked in the eyes and smiled. "I guess we both have an interesting past." Pucca gleamed and gazed back at the water. "Life's funny, sad and screwed up all together." Garu chuckled again. "I find a lot of things that we humans do funny." "Like what?"

"Well first of all, humans fall in love. I find that kind of funny."

A few short months later, our circus boy was practicing for the last show in Sooga, when the pretty waitress walked in. He spotted her and smirked. She waved up at him and giggled. "What are you doing today?" She asked.

He jumped down from the rope. "Nothing much." He said as he dusted off himself. Some of the other circus members stared and whispered as the two young love birds talked.

"So, I was wondering if you are going to the lake today." She said, as she felt her cheeks heat up. Garu wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "Sure, I'll be glad to!" He smiled.

Pucca skipped away happily, unknown to her, a pair of jealous eyes were watching her. "What does she have that I don't? I mean, I'm perfect!" The blue haired ribbon dancer growled. The she changed her attention to the ninja.

He had a goofy smile on his face, and the puppy dog eyes. "Crap, I'm losing him." She mumbled, then walked up towards him. She flipped her hair and batted her eyes. "Hello Garu." She said, trying to be seductive.

"Hi Ring Ring." He said blankly. The ribbon dancer stepped closer to him and stroked her hand on his chin. "Oh c'mon. You could say name with a little more enthusiasm, hmm." Garu stepped back, but hit the support beam that held the rope in the air.

He stared at her face, un fazed at her appearance. She had long bright blue hair, big chocolate brown eyes, small lips masked with lip gloss, and speaking of make up, her whole face was covered with at least two pounds of it.

She was pretty (if you're into clowns) but Garu was a loyal person, and once he set his eyes on someone, he won't take anything else. Especially an annoying, attention seeking girl like Ring Ring.

"Ring Ring, I thought you already had a boyfriend." He pointed out calmly. "Oh, him. He's nothing compared to you." She moved a little closer, making their bodies touch. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I have my eyes set on another girl." He said as he moved away from her and started climbing the ladder on the beam. The ribbon dancer huffed and stomped away. He chuckled and started practicing his act. "Walk ten meters, then walk on hands the rest." He mumbled to himself.

Pucca went back to the noodle diner, Garu constantly on her mind. His gentle smile, his cute laugh, and how laid back he was at the lake. She sighed happily. "Pucca! Order for table twelve!" She snapped back to reality and grabbed the bowl.

She rushed to the table and saw the ribbon dancer she saw at the circus. "Here you, miss. Enjoy your meal!" She smiled. The dancer just mumbled in response and started eating. 'Quite rude.' Pucca thought as she walked away.

"She's so ugly. What does she seriously have that I don't?" She mumbled to herself. A couple of minutes later, the ring leader rushed in. "Ring Ring! There's been accident involving Garu!" Everything went silent as both girl's faces filled with horror.

Pucca dropped the dishes she was holding and ran towards the circus tent, just in time to him be carried away on a stretch. "Garu." She breathed. She went up to the ambulance.

"Hold up. Who are you?" A paramedic asked before she could step in. "Pucca, I'm his, his.." "Girlfriend." The ninja answered with a small, painful smile. The medic looked between them then sighed. "We're running out of time, hop in."

The doors shut before Ring Ring could say anything. Se growled and went back inside to see everyone huddled around the ring leader. "Okay, they said he might have to be out for a few weeks, so we'll have to leave before he gets out of the hospital.

The show must go on!"

Pucca sat outside of the door, with tears in her eyes. It's been a few months since they met, but she had already fallen deeply in love with the man. It's only been two hours since they entered the hospital, and she was already worried to death. "Pucca?" The nurse asked as he walked out of the room.

"Garu wants to see you." The waitress jumped out of the seat and ran into the room. The nurse closed the door as he left, leaving the two alone. "Oh Garu. I thought I'd never see your face again." He smiled and reached out his hand that wasn't in a cast.

Pucca held his hand and listened as he spoke. "They're probably going to abandon me here. So I thought, maybe, if I can, I'll build a house in the woods, near the lake where we met, and live here, with you." His eyes shined with hope and affection.

She smiled and held his hand closer. "I'll help you. And if everything goes well, we can live together." Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes as she thought what it would be like to live with him. How happy she would be.

"Maybe even have a small family." Garu whispered as his cheeks turned a darker shade then the red mark that he got from falling. Pucca giggled and fiddled with his hand.

"Garu I... I think..I." Her face nearly burned as she tried to muster the words that ran around her head through out the whole week."Garu, I think I love you." He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I might actually be in love with you too."

"Right...here. There we go." Garu grunted as he and Abyo set the couch down. They have become good friends after Pucca introduced them, to Ching's surprise. Because they're personalities were so different.

Abyo was a jokester, but very confident about himself. Garu was more quiet, but passionate and laid back. "Thanks for helping us." Garu exclaimed as he wiped of his forehead.

"No problem. You're gonna love the dojo! Ching's dad owns it and he said that he's looking for a messenger." Abyo remarked as he plopped down on the couch. "Really? That great!" Garu smiled and gazed at Pucca, who was hanging the swords on the rack.

He shook his head and smoothed his hair. "I never thought my life would take a turn like this." He chuckled. "Well, I never thought someone awesome like you would stumble into Sooga, either." Abyo playfully punched him on the shoulder as he walked over to Ching.

"I think it's time for us to leave." Ching said as she glanced at her watch. The couple left with a good bye. Garu wrapped his arms around Pucca's waist from the back and kissed her neck.

"This feels almost too good to be true." Pucca said with a smile. He shifted his weight, making them sway from side to side. "Really?" He whispered as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

They both sighed and looked around the room. They built a rather large living room connected to the kitchen, a master bedroom with a large deck, two guest rooms, and three bathrooms. And of coarse, Garu had to booby trap it.

Garu suddenly let go. "What's up?" She asked when she saw the slight worry in his eyes. "I thought I heard something." They rushed out the sliding doors. A soft meow blew in the wind. "Hear that?"

Pucca nodded and frantically looked around. "I hope it's not my kitten, Yani." She exclaimed. Garu walked over to a bush and pushed the leaves out of the way. "Pucca, you have to see this."

She rushed over and awed. It was a black kitten with striking green eyes. It looked hungry and lonely, with what looked like its dead sibling next to it. Garu calmly picked the little kitten up and held it close to him.

"Shhh don't worry little guy. I'll take of you." He comforted. Pucca smiled up at him. "What do you want to name it?" "Mio. I'll call him Mio." They went back in and fed him. "You have a kitten, right?" Garu asked after Mio fell asleep on his lap.

Pucca sat next to him on the couch and nodded. "Yeah, her name is Yani." "It'd be great if they got along together." He looked back down at Mio and smiled. "See, I told you we could have a small family." Pucca giggled.

"Our own little family."

"It's been four years, hasn't it?" Abyo asked as he watched his bests friend try to fix his tie. "Yep. I can't believe this day has come." Garu sighed happily and nervously. "I still can't believe she said yes."

"Why wouldn't she? She obviously loves you as much as her uncles love noodles." They both chuckled. The twenty nine year old ninja was finally going to marry the twenty six year old waitress. On the outside he looked calm and happy. But in reality, he was down right terrified.

"Oh Pucca! You look gorgeous!" Ching cooed as her best friend twirled in front of the mirror. "Really? You don't think this is too...you know...out there?" "Pucca, honey, he was in the circus. He's seen some crazy stuff." They giggled.

The dress was white with a red ribbon around the waist. It wrapped around her figure nicely and the skirt flowed beautifully around her feet. "This is a fairy tail." She sighed.

A knock was heard on the door. "Pucca?" Her uncle asked. "Come in!" Her uncle Dumpling walked in and smiled brightly. "How's my beautiful princess?" Pucca giggled. "Just fine. About to get married."

"It's going to begin in a few minutes, so do all your last minute touches." He chuckled and walked back out. "Oh dear lord... I'M ABOUT TO GET MARRIED IN A FEW MINUTES!" She squealed with excitement.

The song started and the door opened. Out came Pucca in her uncle's arm down the aisle. She saw the man of her dreams standing there in a black suit with a red rose in his pocket. They both smiled at each other the whole time.

Dumpling let go and Garu held her hands gently. They said theirs vows and when Soo said "You may kiss the bride." Garu did not hesitate. He lifted up the veil and kissed her passionately. Everyone cheered and clapped as the newlyweds walked back down the aisle.

As they walked to their new life together.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The toddler smiled as his honorable father walked up to his crib. "Hello there." Garu said as he picked him up. "Lets start training, shall we?" The boy clapped. "Yay! Training with daddy!"

"I'm taking Kiseki out to play for a while, okay." Garu called as he kissed his wife's head before leaving. "Okay, be carful!" She called after them. She smiled and shook her head.

It was only a year after they got married that they learned she was pregnant with Kiseki(means miracle in Japanese, since that's where Garu's from). He turned out to be a lively happy boy with his fathers grey eyes and black hair.

Garu became a sensei at the turtle dojo, which surprised everyone because he was still young. But he loved his job, he loves his wife, he loves his son, and most of all he loves his life.

That all started out, when he ordered a bowl of noodles.


End file.
